


How to bitch your younger, stupid self

by octavaluna



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Hydra, M/M, billy being bitchy, teddy talking nasty, this is too short but I needed to get it off my head, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/octavaluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy asks himself a silly question... and actually gets an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to bitch your younger, stupid self

So Billy Kaplan was just that skinny boy of twelve autumns that didn't use to stare at his beautiful gymnastics lady teacher like the rest of his peers, got his lunch money taken always by bullies almost every day and hide from said bullies in the library surrounded by comic books in an absolute solitude.

This was one of those days. He was holding the latest New Mutants issue and rolled the balls of his toes in excitement. The characters were being chased by two dozens of Hydra super-agents and one of them got caught just when the chapter ended.

Billy sighed in disappointment and closed the comic, directing a dreamy gaze at the ceiling. _"Maaaan… I wonder if it would be cool to get kidnapped by Hydra"_

Just when he said that a sudden wave of blue light hit him with almost a physical force. When he managed to open his eyes a ghostly figure of a young man was floating in front of him. Billy stared in awe at his dark lean costume, the worn but bright red cape and the metal protector over the handsome but painfully familiar face, maybe just slightly older, who knows.

 _"No, it's not cool. Not at all!"_  Snapped the 'ghost' poking roughly the kid's chest before disappearing in another wave of light and leaving the poor boy wondering about what the hell just happened. Did he dream it?

* * *

_"You just had to do it, didn't you?_ " Teddy smiled making room in the bed for his fiancé.

 _"Totally"_  Billy muffed burrowing his face in the softness of his pillow _"Oh home, sweet home. Those damned Nazis could have given us a decent bed to sleep and have sex in, but noooo… they restricted our powers and threw us in that hole, like used socks."_

Teddy laughed wholeheartedly kissing his beloved's shoulder.

_"Well, at least they didn't complain about us having sex on the cell floor."_


End file.
